The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle as well as to a method for producing an airbag module.
Such an airbag module for a motor vehicle comprises a gas sack that can be inflated in order to protect an occupant by feeding gas into the gas sack, an openable reservoir for receiving a coolant, wherein the coolant is divided into a first and a second portion connected to the first portion, at least one outflow opening of the reservoir arranged in the second portion, through which coolant for cooling gas fed into the gas sack can get into the gas sack, and a closure element for closing the outflow opening, so that no coolant can leave of the reservoir.
By cooling the gas fed into the gas sack or residing in the gas sack, the pressure inside the gas sack can be decreased in a defined manner at an arbitrary time (particularly independently from the time of activation of the gas generator). Hereby, the gas sack can be adapted to specific crash conditions (collision conditions) or to the occupant that shall be protected, particularly to his size and weight as well as to his position with respect to the gas sack (e.g. out-of-position, i.e., outside the normal position during driving).